God Help The Outcasts
by christanky17
Summary: Seras' struggle to drink blood results in conflict between Alucard and herself.


Song played in the church is the Swedish version of 'God Help the Outcasts' from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Seriously... The woman that sings the song has a beautiful voice. Sometimes I wish I was European... Le sigh. I used Swedish lines in this song instead of English ones because... We'll they're singing in Swedish. I tried to use the most accurate translations as possible so please. Excuse that if they're incorrect. I'm not Swedish. I'm Canadian. LOL. But really. It is a beautiful song. I cry every time.

I tried to show a more... tamer side to Alucard while keeping him in character. Call him the 'Wise Ol' Vampire' in this story if you want haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

Seras watched from behind a large oak tree as Alucard shot off the rest of the vampires. Seras had shot a couple of the vampires, but when her master had said for her to drink from her prey, she resisted. She saw the annoyance in her master's eyes when she resisted and had just turned around to search the area for more vampires.

Sir Integra had sent them to northern Sweden to dispose of a group of vampires that were harassing a village. _Kind of like Cheddar. _She mused to herself as she looked over to her large anti-tank cannon and then to her master who had finished shooting and was returning to her. Her eyes went wide when she saw that he was dragging a vampire towards them. It was still alive, because it was struggling in the hold of Alucard.

He dropped the body in front of her and shot it in the jugular, blood seeping from the large wound.

"It's not dead yet. But it soon will be. Drink. Now." He said as he looked to his fledging. She stood there almost shell shocked as she looked to the body.

"M-master I..."

"Police Girl. You are a vampire, and will only grow weaker if you don't drink. Drink the blood now." Seras looked to the nearly dead ghoul and then to her master and went to her knees and looked at the ghoul. Half of its neck was disfigured, chunks of flesh missing with the gaping gun wound.

She bent forward, the scent of blood reaching her nose and her fangs enlarged. Just as she was about to bend fully to the neck that was currently leaking blood like a faucet, she hesitated. Her eyes shook as she looked at the blood. She lifted her head and sat on her haunches as she clenched her fists on her thighs.

"I can't."

She didn't look to her master, for she already knew his eyes would show fury and annoyance.

"You will drink the blood Police Girl."

"I can't! You've been doing it for so long! It's so easy for you!" She rose to her feet as she looked to her master then looked away. "Even if this thing is no more than a ghoul..." She pointed to the body and looked at him. "It was once a human."

She saw her master sneer, his lip curling into one of almost disgust as she stared at him. She knew she was getting close to the point where Alucard would no longer take her excuses for resisting drinking blood.

"If you wish to resist drinking what makes you live, then I'll just destroy you myself!" He said, his anger vibrating through Seras' being as her eyes widened as she stared at him. He would destroy the one he created? It completely contradicted what he said, that she'd come along and drink blood on her own accord. What made him tick so fast? Seras didn't say anything as she blinked and looked away, before turning away and walking behind the tree and walked into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Ah. He spoke without thinking again.

Alucard watched as his fledging stared at him with horror and confusion, as her thoughts flowed through their link. He watched as she turned and walked back into the forest, silently walking away from him. He wasn't the one to just go chasing after someone he possibly had offended, so he pocketed his gun and walked across the small opening in the trees and sat down and leaned against one of the large trees.

The Police Girl was reluctant to drink. She was so desperately trying to cling onto her humanity despite herself. She was fully aware that if she continued to not drink, she'll grow weak, and might attack someone. Then she really would be killed and not just be threatened by himself.

He looked to where she had run off, her large weapon still leaning against the tree. He didn't know where she went but she better not had gone far. They had a plane going back to England early in the morning.

He propped his leg up and rested his arm against it as he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. She'll come back. She always does.

* * *

Seras walked through the forest in the dark, trying her hardest not to cry. She knew she had run off like a child being scolded but she couldn't help herself. Her master had so angrily stated that he would kill her himself if she didn't drink. Was he being serious or was he just trying to coax her into drinking the blood?

She continued walking until she came to an opening, and saw a small church situated at the edge of the forest. _That's a random place for a church to be..._

She saw candles lit through the stain glassed windows which indicated that the church was open. She hadn't been inside a church since that night in Cheddar. Not that she avoided it; she just didn't see the necessary need for it. Even before the night in Cheddar she didn't go to church. She had stopped going when her parents were murdered.

She walked up the small steps and opened the large wooden door slowly and stepped inside. She walked through the small corridor and walked into the nave and looked around and saw a group of people standing at the altar. By the looks of their cloaks, it was the church choir. She looked over and saw stairs leading to the pews on the second floor and walked over, slowly walking up the stairs.

She heard voices speaking then it went silent, a single woman now singing. She didn't understand what they were saying but she assumed they were singing in Swedish. She slowly walked between the pews and walked down the small stairs and sat in the pew that was right against the balcony that let the people look down to the altar. There was a single woman standing in the middle of a group of people. She rested her arms on the small wooden balcony wall and rested her head on her arms as she looked down and listened to the voice.

_Gud, hjälp dom människor som är i nöd. Visa din kärlek och ge dom ditt stöd. (God help the people that are in need. Show your love and give them your support). _

She lulled her head as she listened. This woman had a beautiful voice. It was like a haunting angel. She really wished she knew what she was singing. She opened her eyes and looked around the church. She always admired churches that kept their medieval look, so many different angles and arches in the architecture. She looked to the front of the altar where a large steel cross was hanging up against the wall. She rested her head again as she closed her eyes and continued to listen to the choir singing.

She felt movement under her feet and didn't make any movement to move until she heard a voice beside her.

"They're singing about their misfortunes."

Seras lifted her head and saw her master, Alucard sitting beside her. He was looking at her over his orange lenses as she swallowed and looked back down.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly as she listened to the choir sing a verse before the single woman began singing again.

"Police Girl I've lived for more than 500 years. Do you think I only know one language?" Alucard remarked dryly. The end of Seras' lips tilted at her master's question. Of course, her master probably traveled just about everywhere up until now.

"Wealth..." She looked over to her master as he recited each of the wants of the people singing.

"Love..."

"Fame..."

Seras' face softened as she listened to her master speak. He was in a completely different persona than before when he was yelling at her in the forest.

"Do you believe you suffer from misfortunes, Police Girl?"

Seras blinked as she eyed her master questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Do you believe that you are suffering more than these people?" Alucard looked over to the people who were singing then back to his fledging. Seras narrowed her eyes lightly as she took in what her master was saying. Did she believe that she was suffering more than these people?

"I have suffered yes." She said as she looked to the red carpeting.

"But I know people have suffered way more than I." She continued on.

"Everyone suffers at one point in their life, either with death, illness, anything. If you haven't suffered... Well." She let out a laugh. "I'd like to meet that person."

"I have another question for you." Seras nodded as she leaned on her knees with her elbows and looked at her master.

"Do you value your life?"

Seras' head jerked back as she looked at her master, her chin resting on the side of her shoulder.

"Do I value my life? Of course I do!" Seras said a little too loudly, almost taking offense to his question. She looked around and saw that no one had looked up to the two vampires and looked back to her master.

"Then why won't you drink blood?"

Seras' shoulders hunched as she looked back down to the floor. Of course he popped the question again... Just when she had gotten over it.

Seras didn't respond to his question, just staring at the floor as she swallowed thickly.

"If you value your life so much why won't you sustain it?" Alucard leaned back on the wooden bench in an almost relaxed manner. He looked to his blonde fledging for an answer as she continued to stare at the ground.

'**I'm waiting for an answer Police Girl.'** His voice sliced into her own inner thoughts as she tried to push him out of her head, but he was way too more powerful than she. She felt herself fumbling internally with trying to keep her master out from prying on her thoughts but she soon enough found her master watching the memories of her parents' death.

_No!_ She inwardly shrieked as she shut him out with a burst of power she didn't know she had. She looked over to her master with fury in his eyes as he still was sitting there calmly, staring into her eyes.

"How dare you!" She seethed quietly. She knew better than to yell in a church, but all she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs. Could he ever just leave her thoughts alone for a moment? Sure she was his servant and offspring but that didn't mean he had to know every damn thought that went through her head!

"You refuse to drink because it reminds you of your parents' death." He said as he saw the fury and rage course through her eyes and their mental link. He didn't move but continued to watch her eyes from his almost lazy position on the wooden bench.

Seras' ground her teeth against each other. He wasn't supposed to know that! Nobody ever!

Alucard noticed that he wasn't going to get anything else from her but her anger, so he grabbed his hat and glasses and stood up placing both where they rightfully belonged.

"Police Girl. If you plan on living for the next couple of centuries hesitating to drink blood because of the death that haunts your memories, I should have let you bleed out in Cheddar."

She looked up to her master whose eyes were shadowed by his orange lenses. He had a straight expression as if almost in thought.

"You were given a second chance to live. A second chance to live again because I saw your want to live no matter the cost. Are you going to let the past interfere with your want to continue living?"

Seras didn't respond and Alucard continued talking.

"You were given this chance to become stronger than before, to step on those who have caused you pain. To walk the night as your own!" Her eyes went wide as she was almost whipped in the face with Alucard's red jacket. He paused for a moment, back facing her. "I'm not saying to forget Police Girl. But what's in the past... is in the past. I'm sure you can figure out why it's there." She watched as he faded into darkness than disappeared.

She sat there alone as she stared at where her master once was.

'**Come Police Girl. We have to leave early in the morning. Don't dawdle.' **She sat there for a couple of moments as she thought over what her master had said. All he wants is for her to reach her highest as a vampire of his lineage, and to become her own, independent and strong. She sat there and continued to think until she saw something flying at the corner of her eye.

She gasped as she saw a bat flying over her head.

'**Hurry.'**

Seras nodded with a smile as she got up and walked towards the stairs and went downstairs. She saw the bat following her behind her and she stopped. She lifted her hand up to the bat, with her palm facing towards it almost in invitation for it to sit on her palm. The bat flew there for a couple of moments and then landed on her palm.

_I'm sorry master. Please continue to teach me until I can become one of my own._

She didn't get a response from her master, but she knew that he heard her thoughts. The bat then flew off, phasing through the walls of the church as she watched it and then walked outside of the chapel into the darkness once again.

* * *

I don't know how the whole 'crosses and churches' thing works in Hellsing... Like I never saw implications that churches or anything can harm vampires besides Anderson's holy bayonets. So. That's that.

Hopefully Alucard was in character I tried my best to make sure he didn't get all soft with Seras or anything because he wouldn't do that. XD

But long live Alucard x Seras. Muaha!

Till next time,

C -


End file.
